The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool holders, particularly the tool holders for holding sockets or wrenches, include a two part housing having a plurality of recesses formed therein for receiving the sockets and the wrenches, however, the sockets and the wrenches have only part of the outer surfaces thereof exposed, such that the sockets and the wrenches can not be easily taken out from the recesses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holders.